La Lettre
by tigra.grece
Summary: Voici la lettre que Brian a ecrit pour Justin en reponse a ce qu'il lui avait ecrit / Post 5/13


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur  
je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide  
C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement  
j'écris comme je parle donc voila...  
Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en  
ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.  
Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Je fais tout ceci pour m'amusé et pour faire des fics par rapport a une de mes passions QAF.

Pairing : Brian/Justin

Suite de **A Little Visit**

**Petit Résumé : **Cette mini fic montrera les deux lettres que ca soit celle de Brian & celle de Justin par rapport a la prochaine fic **It's Only Time When I Found You**

**La Lettre**

"Brian,

Désolé de ne pas passé tellement de temps avec toi par téléphone, mais je prépare l'exposition qui est dans 3 semaines. Je ne peux pas relachè mes efforts car c'est important pour moi. Car c'est le commencement de ma carrière réellement.  
J'ai eu la visite de Daphnée qui m'a parlé de toi pour me rassuré que tu allais trés bien.  
Car j'aimerais te voir en entier, te surmène pas trop, si tu es trop fatigué pense qu'il y a Cynthia & Ted qui sont la pour toi. Tu me manques , j'espere que tu pourra venir a l'exposition, d'ailleurs je t'envoie les invitations elle sont jointes au courrier.  
Daphnée a pu peut- être te dire que j' étais un peu fatigué , mais cela est normal ce sont mes allergies qui ont pris un peu le dessus par rapport a tout ce qui peut arrivé et aussi car c'est le climat entre NY & Pittsburg .  
Ma mére, m'a dit aussi qu'elle passait te voir de temps en temps et que toi aussi tu allais la voir mais elle a pas voulue me dire pourquoi ?  
Me Cacherais tu quelque chose ? J'espére que je pourrais t'appellé des que j'ai un peu de temps libre et également que tu puisse venir a l'exposition.  
Et n'oublie pas que si tu souhaite parlé de quelque chose dis le moi.

Je t'aime, Justin

Ceci était la lettre que Brian avait reçu de la part de Justin, il aurait pas pensé a ce qui lui écrive mais il lui avait écrit et lui répondait ceci :

Sunshine,

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre avec les invitations et je t'en remercie. Je vais essayé d' être présent a l'exposition.  
Ne t'inquiète pas je me surméne pas, Daphnée m'a juste vu sous un mauvais jour aprés une dispute avec Michael, c' était a propos de nous deux par rapport au fait que je devais sortir et reprendre ma vie d'avant.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas car il me manque quelque chose pour être pleinement heureux.  
Pense a te soigné , n'hésite pas a m'appellé si tu as tes crises de panique ou que tu as besoin de quelque chose c'est toujours mieux que tu ai quelqu'un pour te soutenir qu' être seul pour tout ca.  
Concernant ta mére, on discute pas mal par rapport a toi puis des affaires et d'autres choses, je prèpare juste quelque chose qui est une surprise et donc je peux pas t'en dire plus.  
Tu me manques également et je vais essayè de faire tout mon possible pour pouvoir me liber .

Je t'aime, Brian

Puis Brian envoya la lettre a Justin et ceci lui permettais de continué a travaillé sur la surprise qui sera mise en place le jour de l'exposition.

Suite dans **"It's only time When I Found You"**


End file.
